


A Myth Adventure

by merentha13



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Attempt at Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 18:03:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13769580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merentha13/pseuds/merentha13
Summary: a full moon and a less than coherent Bodie





	A Myth Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> ...with apologies

[](http://merentha13.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/295/48032)

 

Doyle pushed Bodie down behind the scraggly bushes and looked around.

“Wish the moon would take cover – we’re too easy to spot out here.”

“ _Such the sun, the moon, trees old and young, sprouting a shady boon for simple sheep…_ ”

“Shh, Bodie. C’mon , mate. We can’t stay here.”

“Tsk,tsk. No sense of romance, Raymond.”

“Romance? What’s romantic about sheep? Let’s move.”

“Ah, Ray. What’s the hurry? ‘Tis beautiful here.” Bodie pulled away from Doyle’s grip.

“What did they give you, Bodie? You’re higher than a kite!”

“The moon.”

“Eh?”

“Higher than the moon.”

“The moon? Bloody hell. What - ?”

“Language, Doyle. _Swear not by the moon, the inconstant moon!_ ”

“Bodie!” Doyle pulled on Bodie’s shoulder. “C’mon, up you go, Butch. No time for Shakespeare.” He helped Bodie to his feet, supporting the swaying figure. “That’s it, one foot in front of the other.”

Bodie stopped suddenly, dazed. Doyle bumped into him.

“Ray? Where are we?”

Doyle noted the beginning of awareness returning to Bodie’s eyes. “Oh, you’re back now, are you? We’re on the Shelton op. Remember? Shelton’s gang caught you skulking around the barn.”

“I don’t skulk. I was recon… rec…re… I was lookin’ around!”

Doyle suppressed a laugh at the indignation on his squiffy partner’s face.

“’Course you were. And Shelton took exception, bashed you on the head, tied you up and left you in the barn.”

“Then how did I get out here?”

“Found you, didn’t I?” He turned Bodie back towards the path. “Keep walkin’, mate. They must have drugged you, too. You’re actin’ more barmy than usual.”

“Ha, bloody, ha.” Bodie staggered. “Not feelin’ so good, Ray.”

“Didn’t think so.” Doyle gently rubbed Bodie’s back. “Must be all the nasty stuff they gave you. You’re probably a bit concussed, too.” Doyle looked back over his shoulder. “I’m sorry, mate, but we can’t stop here. They’re still lookin’ for us.”

They could hear footsteps running away from them, towards the road.

Bodie grunted. “Yeh, can’t imagine they’re too happy that you set fire to their stash.”

“Good thing I found you first, innit? You’d’ve been cooked too!”

“Were you tryin’ to cook me?” Bodie looked hurt.

“Nah, just got you properly trained, be too much work to break-in a new partner. Expensive, too.”

“Charming.”

Doyle gave him another push. “Over to the trees. At least there’s a bit of cover there. Soddin’ moon makes it too easy for those nutters to find us.”

Bodie stopped again and turned to Doyle. “Nutters? Did you know that the full moon is said to bring out nutters – loonies.”

“That’s us – bein’ out here.”

Doyle led them to cover in a stand of trees and helped Bodie sit. 

Bodie shook his head. “It’s just a myth, though. No real proof.”

Minutes passed with no sign of the villains. They both relaxed.

“A myth, eh? Well this is another nice myth you’ve gotten me into!” 

“Me? You’re mythtaken. This isn’t my fault,” Bodie insisted.

“No? You went and got yourself captured, didn’t you?”

“Not my fault. I was a victim of mythdirection.”

Doyle snorted. “Why I put up with you is a mythtery.”

Bodie made a sound that Doyle would’ve called a giggle. “Guess its just your mythfortune to be stuck with me.”

They could hear vehicles approaching and Anson calling their names.

Doyle got quiet. His eyes met Bodie’s. A shaky hand reached out and caressed Bodie’s bruised cheek. He lowered his lashes. “Was afraid for you, Bodie.” He leaned in and gently kissed Bodie’s parted lips. He pulled back and cupped Bodie’s chin in his hand. “If the worst had happened, I’d’ve mythed you.”

**Author's Note:**

> written in December 2012 for a Tea and Swiss Roll Weekly Obbo - prompts: myth and a picture
> 
> I had forgotten all about this - Thanks, Frances! :-)


End file.
